Rook Robins
Background Rook Robins is an original character from the Land of Stories series. He is a boy from the Eastern Kingdom (formerly Sleeping Kingdom) of roughly Alex' age (though he is technically over 100 years old due to the Sleeping Curse) and lives on a farm with his father. He first appears in chapter 2 of A Grimm Warning. Appearance and Personality "He was tall and strong, no more than a year older than her, had wispy hair that covered his face, and in Alex's opinion, was very handsome."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 42 Rook is described as a 'cute' boy, with an enthusiastic smile and floppy hair. He is a little awkward around Alex, and clearly interested in her. He is a gardener, and tells Alex he sings to his crops to help them grow.TLOS III, ch 7, p. 129 He and his father have been under the Sleeping Curse for a hundred years. Rook's mother and brother, who were across the border in another kingdom as the spell was activated, were not affected, and grew old and died while they were asleep. Rook admits that he misses them very much, and occasionally reads one of the letters they wrote to him while they were still alive.TLOS III, ch 7, p. 133 He clearly feels guilty betraying the secret of the royals whereabouts to General Marquis, but feels he has no choice. Relationships Rook lives with his father, Farmer Robins. His mother and brother are dead. He is interested in Alex, and at the end of ''A Grimm Warning, promises her he'll change her mind about never wanting to see him anymore.TLOS III, ch 31, p. 454 He teams up with Cornelius to try and find the Masked Man. When they find him, they seek out Alex and give her a detailed description to the cave where he was last seen. Alex is grateful, but isn't able to forgive him.TLOS IV, ch 10, p 148 Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning Rook meets Alex when she helps his father at his farm, and asks her out for a walk. Alex develops a bit of a crush on him, but is too busy with her duties as acting Fairy Godmother to see him often. He visits her just as she is sending the kingdoms' monarchs on the secret path. Later, Rook, his father and the rest of their village are captured by the Grande Armée and forced to work for them, digging a trench for the dragon egg to hatch. When Rook's father is wounded, Rook uses his knowledge of the kings and queens' whereabouts to negotiate the villagers' freedom in order to save his father. After the battle at the Fairy Palace, Alex finds out Rook was the one who betrayed them, and although she understands why he did it, does not want to see him again. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Rook helps Alex find the Masked Man. He has been hiding in a cave and has been using the Portal Potion to travel into books. Rook draws a detailed map to the cave. Alex thanks him and they part ways. Quotes ''"The truth is, you're different from any other fairy I've ever met. You're not all sparkles and bubbles, and you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty. I really like you and I've been thinking about you an awful lot since I saw you at the farm."''TLOS III, ch 4, p. 72 ''"I'll never stop caring about you, Alex."''TLOS IV, ch 10 p 148 ''"I'll change your mind one day, Alex!"''TLOS III, ch 30, p 454 References Category:Characters Category:Humans